Outta Sight, Outta Mind
by DyeFantahasii
Summary: As Gwen takes on her Senior year of high school, she faces many crossroads in her life. She is forced to choose between friends and family, work and play, and love and well...Another love. Rated T for language and future chapters that contain mild sexuality. Enjoy!
1. Senior Year

Author's Note: I watched the first season of Total Drama and got majorly hooked on it, but then the second season came around and I just didn't have the time to watch it. Then eventually I lost complete interest. Then suddenly, one day out of boredom, I seached FanFiction's Cartoon archive and stumbled upon Total Drama! I immediatly fell in love with the stories and now all of those authors have inspired me to make this story! They have also inspired me to watch everything that I did miss as well. I especially love the idea of Duncan and Gwen together! They're both kind of mean (in a good way guys) and dark, so they fit well together.

I've had so so so many ideas of how to go about writing and or typing this story, and they all fit pretty good together with the plot and everything. So I guess the **main summary of this story** is how nothing should stop you from achieving your goals and what the real meaning of friendship and love is. Fluffy, I know, but true. So after I publish this chapter, I plan on immediatly publishing the second. Why, you may ask? You see, many readers want stories that are long and are interesting. So when I publish the first two chapters (maybe even three) then it creates a small depth in the story. A depth just deep enough to get the readers interested. That's all for today class.

So anyways, thank you all (even to those who sat back and did absolutely nothing). :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Total Drama Series whatsoever.

Thanks for reading that somewhat long Author's note and enjoy!

* * *

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling for God knows how long; the morning sunlight beamed through my curtains and spilled onto the carpeted floor over the countless items that laid strewn about. It was almost six in the morning. My stupid alarm clock started ringing before the sun had even begun to rise! I couldn't get it to shut off until I finally took the heel of my boot to it. After it admitted defeat, I threw myself onto my bed, wide awake. My eyes begged for sleep, but everytime I closed them all I could focus on was that awful beeping sound.

_Die! Die! Die!_

God! I've heard that sound so many times that just hearing it on the T.V. or the radio literally makes me cringe. Guess I'm gonna have to splurge for a new alarm then...Maybe a more pleasant one this time...

I groggily checked the time on my cell phone; it was just passed six now. Time to get up.

I rolled out of my bed and landed on my hands and knees on the floor beside my dresser. When I got up, I stumbled to the bathroom to take a quick shower, occasionally stepping on bits and peices of the alarm clock's innards. Note to self: clean room after school. It looked as if a tornado had ripped through my room.

...

The walk to school seemed so much longer than usual. The morning sun seemed to go out of its way just to make sure that I was blinded at every possible angle. I looked at my feet as I walked, letting my bangs hang over my eyes to block out the sun. I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and pulled up my black cargo pants. I was mid-August and to be honest, my legs were sweating. _'Why didn't I just wear my usual skirt?' _I thought angrily to myself. I was wearing my black cargo pants, an army green V-neck, and my purple short Chuck Taylors. I swear to god it felt like I was literally melting.

"Hey girl!" a voice shouted from somewhere, I looked behind me. LeShawna came driving up in her used convertible and pulled to the curb by me. She had the right idea! Wearing a tanktop that could 'breathe' and shorts.

"Hey," I said.

She leaqned over. "Need a ride? You look kinda dead." she asked. I looked in the direction of the school; it was still a ways away, even after all this time that I've been walking.

I tossed my backpack in the backseat and hopped in. Since the top was pulled back on the car, I didn't even bother to open the door. "Thanks."

We quickly pulled away from the curb and rode to the school. After a moment, LeShawna spoke up. "Somethin' up? You're quieter than usual." she asked.

I rolled my head on the headrest to look at her. "My alarm woke me up _way_ too early, and then I killed it." I said, running my hands over my face and yawned. She laughed and leaned back in her seat.

"You are so dangerous," she joked and pulled into the school's student parkring area.

I sat up. "Ha ha. You're funny." I said blandly and got out of the car as soon as she pulled into her parking space.

"Hey, wait for me girl!" she said loudly as she grabbed her bag. When she caught up to me, we linked arms and walked to the school.

The school was crowded as usual; students scattered everywhere like bugs. LeShawna and myself parted ways as I walked to my locker. I did my combination sluggishly. I looked into the small mirror that was on the inside of my locker door and was slightly disgusted at what I saw. Dark circles were under my eyes and my hair was a mess from riding in LeShawna's car with the roof pulled down. I quickly combed through my hair with my fingers.

"Hey beautiful," a voice said. I looked to my left and saw Trent, I smiled a bit.

"Hey." I said and turned back to my locker. I took out a small bag of makeup that I rarely used and started to put on some concealer to hide the dark circles under my eyes.

"You look tired," he said, leaning against the other lockers next to mine and shoved his hands in his pockets. I simply gave him a 'look' and went back to applying my makeup. Trent came closer and wrapped his arms around my waist, setting his chin on my shoulder. I blushed a little bit as I put the small bottle of makeup back into the bag. I admit, it was nice to have someone to call as your own. Trent kissed my neck and pulled away. "Better get to class," he said and led me to my first period with an arm draped over my shoudlers. Yeah, people stared as we walked. The goth and the cool musician? Its not really that bad of a combination, is it? Even if it is, who cares?

When we got to my first period, he let go of me. Trent gave me a small peck on the cheek. "See ya," he said and jogged back to his first period, his was on the first floor whilst mine was on the third. I walked into Biologly and sat down in the far back of the room. Not long after I walked in, people started filing quickly into the room. This was the first day of my Senior year and to be honest, I already found it to be a drag. There were too many new people here! I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. This was going to be fun.

I zoned out and looked out theb window that overlooked the streets in front of the school. The other chair at my table scraped against the floor as someone pulled it out to sit in it. "I'm Bridgette." she said, holding out her hand.

"Gwen." I said, shaking it. She seemed nice.

"So...Are you new?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"No, I've been here forever. You?" I asked, she nodded. "Ah," I said, nodding as well. It was awkward now, we didn't have really anything to talk about. God I hope this wouldn't be awkward like this all year. "So what's your deal?"

"Huh?"

"Like, what do you do? Hobbies or whatever."

"Oh!" she said, suddenly more interested in what we were talking about. "I love to surf!" she practically yelled. A few heads turned around to look at us.

"No one cares," someone groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Most of the people here are total pricks," I told her honestly. "So just ignore them."

Bridgette nodded. "I guess you're right..."

"And whenever you need whatever, just come get me. 'kay?" I asked, she nodded. Bridgette seemed like the type of person to let people push her around. I really don't think I could stand by and watch.

"Really?" she asked, brightening up a little.

"Sure." I said. The teacher called class to order almost immediatly after that. Hey, maybe this year wouldn't be a drag after all...

...

The school day wore on slowly. I had a few classes with Bridgette and LeShawna, but almost none with Trent. What can ya do right? Over the course of the day, Bridgette and I became good friends. It didnt take me long to be convinced that she was as sweet as sugar, inside and out. At lunch, all three of us sat together outside on a bench. Bridgette talked endlessly about dolphins and surfing. Soon I spotted Harold stalking towards us.

"Way to tell me where you guys were at. I had to look everywhere. Gosh!" he said and plopped down next to LeShawna who draped her arm across his shoulders.

"Relax baby!" she said cooly, laughing.

"You two...?" Bridgette asked, they nodded.

"Yeah," Harold started. "We're like, totally in love-muffins with each other!" he said, smiling shyly. Bridgette 'aww'ed while I tried to hide the turning in my stomach. As soon as they started to kiss, I jumped off of the bench that I was sitting on and started to walk away.

"I'm out." I said, heading back to the school.

"Hey w-wait up!" Bridgette yelled, jumping up. I guess she didn't find them any more adorable than I did. Speaking of couples and whatnot, where was Trent? I listened for the sweet sounds of his guitar, but I didn't hear anything except the constant clucking of your stereotypical teenage girls. You know, giggling like Bridgette's beloved dolphins, can't get their nose out of their cell phones, wearing only the brand name they like, that sort of deal. "Where should we go?" Bridgette asked. Not a second later did the bell ring.

I looked at her and smirked. "Class of course,"

Bridgette and I walked to the last period of the day: Liturature. Bridgette sat in the desk to the left of me, constantly chatting with me about unimportant things. Suddenly she stopped and gasped. "Huh?" I said and turned to fully face her. It turns out that she was staring at Geoff. I relaxed in my seat. I _actually _thought that something was wrong.

"Hey...Gwen?" Geoff said, well more like asked as he walked over to us.

"Gwen." I confirmed.

"Gwen! New student!" he said excitedly, exaggerating with his hands. "I'm Geoff," he said politely, holding out his hand to Bridgette.

"Bridgette," she smiled, taking it.

"Beautiful! If you ever need a tour guide, let me do the honors." he said.

Bridgette blushed. "Well I already have one, thanks though." she said, gesturing to me.

He shrugged. "Maybe next time then."

As Geoff walked away, Bridgette sighed in total bliss like she had just seen a dolphin riding a surfboard. "What?" I asked.

She smiled shyly. "He is so cute!"

Oh God. I hope she's not one of _those_ girls. The ones that always seem to be after a new guy every week or so. "Geoff?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, practically bouncing in her seat.

I laughed. "Maybe you should try playing it cool..." I suggested. She stopped for a second to think. "Mm-let me rephrase that. What I meant was, be yourself."

She nodded. "I can totally do that."

I gave her a thumbs up and turned to face the white board in the front of the room. The teacher had already set up a projector and was picking volunteers to do some sort of task. Suddenly the classroom door flew open and a late student barged in.

"Mr. Adams!" the teacher scolded.

"What?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"The door!"

"Oh..." he mumbled and kicked it shut. The teacher just sighed and pointed to his seat...Next to me. Great.

When he sat down next to me, I immediatly liked his style. The piercings were ok I guess, but I especially loved the green and black faux hawk. Much better than Geoff's relaxed cowboy look if you ask me.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh my goodness am I tired...I must rest...after this message.

1.) I have no spell check as of this moment so please excuse any word errors. Thanks!

2.) The second chapter will not be up until Friday because of the fact that I will only be given a Galaxy Tab to type on. Ever tried typing on one of those? Yeah, allot of spider-like finger movements goin' on and if you have sausage fingers like muah, its just not gonna happen.

3.) I hope all who read this first chapter enjoyed it! :) I assure you, the story will get more and more interesting as time goes on. Have faith!

Your devoted author,

DyeFantahasii


	2. Gwenny

Author's Note: So the reaction to the first chapter when way better than expected! I could not believe the results! Thank you all so much. Even though we've only been through two chapters together...I already feel like I have a great medium-sized audience!

Bits and Pieces from The Author:

So my weekend was, let's put it 90s terms, 'rad'. I went to the Pride Festival in Chicago, IL, and well...Let's just say that my mind was greatly expanded. Erm...Never mind...

Lately, I've been reading so many Total Drama stories of Duncan; I have decided to get a faux hawk myself! As a girl, I will be the only one of my kind at my high school. But creativity is what separates us from the rest. So as Gwen says, 'whatever'.

And I'm a bit of a Review Junkie.

(winky face)

So for my own personal please; I plan to make this story so riveting, so amazing, so utterly utterful- that the reviews to this story skyrocket! (my goal as of now is 25 reviews) And if they don't, then oh well! I still couldn't ask for better readers! And thank you to my very first reviewers:

**Vatala Darkmist**

Person (anonymous)**  
**

**xGoldenSpiritx**

**Tariel H  
**

sandra19

**Cupcakes11**

You guys gave me the courage to continue this story! (I'm not one to continue writing with little feedback (even so this may be)).

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Total Drama Series whatsoever.

Other Disclaimers: I do not own Apple, Carly Rae Jepson_: Call Me Maybe, _Greenday: _We Are th_e _Waiting_,

Thanks for reading guys (and girls)!

* * *

I stood outside the school with my phone clenched tightly in one of my hands and waited for Trent. This was _so _like him. Trent was supposed to walk me home like he promised, and he was already ten minutes late to even meeting me outside. LeShawna had already left and Geoff had given Bridgette a ride in his old Ford Mustang. Can you guess what color it was? Pink, just like the shirt that he usually wore.

Growling, I shoved my cell phone into my back pocket and began my long journey home. Thank God it was Friday! After a while of walking, I stopped to dig out my iPod from my backpack. Soon I squished the ear-buds into my ears and picked the sing of the day, I began my walk home again.

_Starry nights city lights coming down over me_  
_ Skyscrapers and stargazers in my head_  
_ Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown _  
_ This dirty town was burning down in my dreams_  
_ Lost and found city bound in my dreams_

_ And screaming!_  
_ Are we we are, are we we are the waiting_  
_ And screaming!_  
_ Are we we are, are we we are the waiting_

_ Forget me nots and second thoughts live in isolation_  
_ Heads or tails and fairytales in my mind_  
_ Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown_  
_ The rage and love, the story of my life_  
_ The Jesus of suburbia is a lie _

_ And screaming!_  
_ Are we we are, are we we are the waiting_  
_ And screaming!_  
_ Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown_  
_ Are we we are, are we we are the waiting_  
_ And screaming!_  
_ Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown_  
_ Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown..._

I bobbed my head to the beat and enjoyed the song thoroughly. This was probably my favorite song as of this week. Yeah, it changes from week to week, more or less. It depends on how much I listen to it. Its like I buy a song, listen to it a thousand times, and then I hate it with a passion. Unlike that Carly Rae Jepson song named _Call Me Maybe_, man. I hated that song from the get-go. Just listening to it makes me sick! And the _memes..._

Then my phone started buzzing. I dug it out of my back pocket and flipped it open.

_**New Message!**_

**From: Trent**

Werya a babe?

...

Oh God why does he insist on texting like an eleven year old? Not to sound old, but I have to say the text out loud to completely understand it. Young peoples' texting lingo these days...ugh.

_**To: Trent**_

You were late, so I left.

_**Message Sent!**_

Cold? A bit. Sometimes that dude just gets on my-did I just say 'dude'?

_**New Message!**_

**From: Trent**

Mayb nxt tyme rite? Luv ya!

...

I groaned very loud. "Learn to spell!" I yelled aggravatingly at the small flip phone, shaking it. After a minute of unnecessary fuming, I stuffed the device back into my pants and stomped the last block back to my phone.

On the way there, a voice called to me. "Angry much?"

I turned to my right to see a teenager, who seemed to be about my age, maybe a little older, lounging in a plastic lawn chair. His arms were crossed behind his head and he stared at me in smug questioning. "Um...Do I know you?" I asked in a dull voice.

"Maybe, I dunno." he said and closed his eyes.

I stared at him for a minute, scrunching my eyes from the sun. "...Whatever..." I said and started to walk away.

"Duncan," he called from his chair, eyes still closed.

"Huh?"

"My name is Duncan you nitwit," he said, just as calm as before.

I scrunched my nose in annoyance, but replied anyways. "Gwen,"

"Gwen?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as if to say that I didn't look at all like a Gwen.

"Well," I began. "My name is Gwen, but my friends call me Gwen, and I don't particularly know you...So you can call me Gwen."

He nodded. "Gwen, got it."

I nodded back even though his eyes were still closed and continued to walk home, not being interrupted for the rest of the way.

When I stepped into my home and into the living room, my little brother was laying on the couch. "Hey," he greeted, tossing a tin of candied almonds at me. A smile overtook my face, they were my _absolute _favorite!

"Thanks...What do you want?" I asked suspiciously, eying him.

I put a hand over his heart, as if he had just been betrayed. "Why-I was just being nice to my," he paused. "My _lovely_ sister." he finished, I could tell the words tasted like vinegar when they came out. I raised an eyebrow, opening the tin and popping a candied almond into my mouth.

"...A ride to the mall," he said slowly. I groaned loudly.

"I don't have a car smart one! Thanks for the candies though," I said, munching on another one and began to walk to the kitchen for something to wash them down.

"Mom left her van here _smart one_." he retorted, following me.

"Ooh, rush me to the burn unit." I said blandly, staring at him from behind the fridge door. He just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Your-"

"You're face," I said while pouring a glass of juice for myself. He huffed, and straightened his gangly arms.

"That's a dumb comeback," he muttered.

"Says your face." I laughed, which after a moment, caused him to also burst out in a fit a laughter. "Just let me change and we can go. I need to buy some books anyways."

"Cool!" he said cheerfully and bounded out of the room. After I placed the jug of juice back into the fridge, I took my glass and my backpack and headed up the stairs.

'_When did I become such a pushover?' _I thought, actually a bit disgusted with myself. I threw my backpack on the bed and set my juice on my nightstand. I quickly shrugged off my black cargo pants and my shirt; replacing them with dark blue shorts and a comfortable burgundy colored shirt. I observed myself in the body length that hug on the back of my bedroom door.

I looked alright, the dark colored shorts didn't go so well with my legs. The dark fabric made my long legs look the color of sour cream. But yeah, I looked alright. After all, I was Trent's _Milky Goddess._ Not his best move if you ask me.

I tromped downstairs with my black bag, or satchel, instead of my backpack. "Ready? Where are the car keys?" I asked to Alex. He trotted in from the living room.

"Uh..." he started, looking around frantically. My arms dropped to my sides and gave him a look that expressed my great frustration at him. A few minutes of searching later, he found them on the counter. The most obvious place to leave them ever.

So we loaded in the car-er-van and headed off to the mall that was on the other side of town. We, well Alex, rocked out to music while we rode. By 'rocked out', I mean doing the sprinkler while having a seat belt on. The ride lasted about ten minutes, chalked full of awkward dance moves, it was safe to say that I was very relieved to arrive at the mall. I don't think that I could have taken another five minutes of crippling laughter!

We went our separate ways in the mall. Alex went to the Gamer Suite, a well-known and very popular store. I went to Fourth Book, a cozy, unknown bookstore that was hidden in the very depths of the mall. Few people lingered there.

I walked in and began to wander through the cramped isles. This place always made me wonder if an old, cat crazy woman owns this store. The way it smelled reminded me of old lace and weathered candles that you would find in some rustic or country homes store. In a way, it felt like home.

Fourth Book withheld books of the unusual nature, or any book that wasn't wanted. The selections of books ranged from the autobiography of Bigfoot-

_'How peculiar...'_

To old record books. I picked up a few books as I wandered and sat down in a window seat that was placed in front of a painted mural of a window.

After a while, the sound of various books falling to the floor heavily was heard along with a couple rather loud curse words.

"God dammit!"

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. A man came creeping out from the isle where all of the fallen books were, trying to slip away. He had a dark sweatshirt on with the hood up, and shorts that he wore _way_ too low. Thank God his sweatshirt was long enough to cover the unknown.

Unwilling to observe any further, I returned to my rather uninteresting book. The worn pages of it made flopping sounds as I turned pages, catching the man's attention. He turned around to look at me.

"You didn't see noth-" he stopped in the middle of what he was saying.

"Having trouble?" I asked, or more like stated.

"Twice in one day? I must have left quite an impression on you." he said, quite smugly.

"Hey...Duncan right?" I asked, setting my book down.

He smirked. "Right."

"I didn't peg you as the book type," I said.

Duncan snorted. "Hardly! My Chem teacher is failing me," he took out of his sweatshirt that he must have planned on smuggling out of the store. "_The Understanding of Atomic Particles_. I mean, why do we even need this?"

I shrugged. "Just in case I suppose."

Duncan nodded. "I mean I understand it but- never mind!" he said, shaking his head. I raised an eyebrow. "I think that cashier is on to me,"

Like he said, the cashier was eying him from behind the cash register in suspicion. I stifled another giggle.

"See ya 'round Gwenny," he winked, and walked towards the exit. After he left, I sat there thinking.

_'He is so strange. And stealing books? Not cool. But in a ways, I can already tell that he'd be fun to hang around. He seems nice...'_

I shook my head and picked up my stack of books and started to put them back where they belonged. "C'mon Gwen...Gwen...Gwenny..." I muttered to myself

I shoved a book back rather violently, making the whole shelf rattle. After I shoved-er-placed each book back in its place, I walked out of the store to look for Alex.

_'Gwenny...How could I be hung up on my own name...? This is terrible! I have Trent. I have Trent...Wait. Why am I freaking out about this? We're acquaintances, hardly even friends! But still...'  
_

I spotted Alex in the food court, chowing down on some chilli cheese fries. I walked over to him. "You ready?"

He nodded. "Yuhp, mhm!" he said, or tried to say with a mouth full of fries. He picked up his new video games and we walked out to the parking lot. Alex babbled and carried on and on about his new video games, but I wasn't really listening. All I could think about was Gwenny.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed! I had a fairly difficult time writing this chapter though. It took me a few days to get the beginning started.

(Unsure face)

Anyways, I would like to share my second favorite saying._ 'Read and Review and you shall receive'._

My first favorite saying is: _'I take ketchup with everything. Even with my ketchup'._

Happy fourth of July guys!

Your superstitious author,

DyeFantahasii


End file.
